This consists of three projects: Cell-Mediated Immunity to Influenza in the Elderly Costs of Depressive Symptoms in the Elderly Sleepiness in the Elderly: Role of Sleep Apnea This program project application consists of a field core: Administrative Core Field Core The focus of these investigations are all important causes of disability in the elderly and the purpose of this program project is to work toward prevention of these disabilities.